


Sex and Laughs

by ahunmaster



Series: Office AU [171]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Office, Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gabriel Iglesias, I'm Bad At Titles, Laughter, Laughter During Sex, Married Sex, Matthew McConaughey - Freeform, OCs - Freeform, One Shot, Original Character(s), Sexual Content, This is just a silly smut piece, Vaginal Sex, just his comedy sketch on tv in the background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 16:23:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10834914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Having sex isn't always mind-blowing and passionate when Bombrush and Soundwave do it.  Sometimes, they have a little fun while getting it on.





	Sex and Laughs

 

_"-You get star-struck?  Hell yeah.  *Haha* I'm a comedian, not an actor."_

 

Soundwave chuckled, nearly bumping her elbow into Bombrush's stomach as she held her stomach.  It was hard to not laugh so much when she had her husband's giant cock up her vagina.

 

"I think anyone would be star-struck to be working with McConaughey, so I don't know who would be surprised at that."

 

"I don't know.  I think anyone who worked with him on the set of those car commercials might be a little confused."

 

Bombrush snorted as he pulled her tighter to him.  He liked that the movement moved his cock a little further inside her, but he was too focused on the TV to care much about grabbing her hips and fucking her into mind-blowing orgasm.  She had already cummed earlier during the comedian's skit about his trip to Saudi Arabia and he was perfectly content to slowly work to his own and her second while watching this guy crack jokes.

 

 _"-And he looks at me and he says, 'Alright~'",_  Bombrush laughed as he began to kiss Soundwave's neck.

 

Soundwave chuckled as she leaned back into him while she heard the crowd in the television losing it.  "Oh right, he does do that little thing-"

 

_"You doing good?  I-I'm doing good.  Alright~ And I'm spazzing out, oh my god~!"_

 

Soundwave rolled with her husband as he laughed back into the pillows they had set up to lean against.  "Breath, Bombrush, I'd rather you'd finish first before you die inside me."

 

"Oh Primus, wouldn't that be a way to go?  It'd only be more perfect if I was on top of you with my face between your breas-Ow~!"

 

The light slap to his face was followed by a chuckle.  "That would be a horrible thing to mention at the Christmas parties.  'Yes, I've outlived two husbands.  The first died in some freak accident after we divorced and the other died on top of me.  Such a shame."

 

Bombrush's howling filled her ears as he leaned in to nibble her earlobe.  "But what a way to go.  Could you imagine my legacy?  Bombrush, the man who could please any woman and man and died doing what he did best."

 

"Pervert."

 

"Your pervert husband."

 

"Hmm..." Turning around to kiss him, her ears began to pick up the TV again.

 

_"And after the third minute, he grabs his g-string and this is how he finishes his performance.  He tears it off, exposing a shadow of... you know, *hehe* *Elephant noises*"_

 

Soundwave nearly spat into Bombrush's mouth as she couldn't contain her laughter.  "Oh my god, that would so be you."

 

"Me?" Bombrush laughed into her lips, "No, no, I have an incredible pack, but nothing in the realm of a beast."

 

"Yet you rut like one."

 

"Sometimes, but I think I'd be more like McConaughey."

 

"You?  McConaughey?"

 

"Sure.  I never saw the full movie-"

 

"No~"

 

"Never got around to it!  Anyway, maybe I'm wrong, but he looks like the older gentleman dancer.  And look at me."

 

"I don't think you could compare yourself to McConaughey of all people."

 

"Do you really see me as a Channing Tatum?"

 

"Oh no.  He's got better dance moves than you."

 

"Hey~"

 

"You both have great abs though."

 

"Aww~.  Thanks, love."

 

_"All of a sudden, I see a shadow.  A long shadow."_

 

Soundwave turned back to the TV as she watched the comedian hold out his fingers a good distance.  "What is he doing?"

 

"He had to do a piss in the woods and some guy came up next to him with, well..." Bringing up his arm, he imitated the elephant noises the comedian had done before to mean 'big cock'.

 

"Oh Bombrush, stop being so immature."

 

"But that's what he's saying!"

 

_"Curiosity has me.  I gotta find out who the hell the owner of *elephant noises*"_

 

"I bet you it's McConaughey."

 

"Bombrush, please~" Soundwave couldn't stop herself from chuckling.

 

_"-Oh my god~~!  Alright~"_

 

Howling, Bombrush nearly slipped out of Soundwave as he rolled them onto his side.  "HAHAHAHA!  Called it!"

 

"Well," Soundwave was having trouble breathing as her own laughter overcame her, "I guess-pfft- you are like McConaughey after all."

 

That sent them both off the edge as they laughed and kissed and finally orgasmed together a few minutes later as they finally started to get their laughter under control. Soundwave just prayed that her kids didn’t hear her. 

 

END


End file.
